Fading Affections
by tuffpuppy
Summary: After putting her heart in the open, Raven has finally decided that it's not worth the heartbreak and loss. She believes that Beast Boy will continue life loving Terra or eventually find another girl who is actually compatible with him. All Raven wants is to alienate herself and make the hurt go away. But if only life were that easy.
1. Chapter 1

Raven was used to pushing down her emotions, yet every single time that she did, they'd come back with a vengeance. She had hoped that after the incident with Malchior, she'd learn that love wasn't meant for her, but her mind never seemed to register this detail. No matter how hard she tried, there was a certain someone who caught her eye.

Beast Boy.

Although, Raven knew that she fell hard for the changeling, she knew that this was a case of unrecruited love.

After Beast Boy found out that Terra had been freed from the confines of the stone statue, he had been a love-sick fool. Every time he was given a chance, he would go and serenade Terra with flowers and other gifts. However, it always ended the same way; Beast Boy would be rejected. He didn't care though, and persisted, thinking that their love was real.

Raven could not help but sigh whenever Beast Boy returned home with a weak smile. He would say, "Next time, I just know it" only to have his heart broken again.

During the whole Tokyo trip, Raven was attempting to distance herself from the green changeling. She even smacked him several times to make sure he got the message. If he stayed away, maybe the pain would lessen. After all, Raven knew there was no future for them. However, the plan backfired, and Raven found herself forced to watch Beast Boy and his gazillion fan-girls as they chased after him.

Instead of confronting Beast Boy about her feelings, Raven chose to isolate herself from the entire team. Once in a while, she would converse with the other Titans, mainly Cyborg, but never Beast Boy. Once in a while, she could have sworn that there was a defeated expression on his face after looking at her, but she knew that it was meant for Terra. After all, she was only a teammate to him. Nothing more. Nothing less.

At least she had Cyborg. He was like a big brother to her. They were very close due to having bonded through fixing his car. But even he did not know of her feelings towards Beast Boy. Raven had enough common sense to know that if she told Cyborg, the news would be told to Beast Boy in a blink of the eye. After all, they were the best of friends.

But all that matters is that she had a confidant. Someone who she could unleash all her sorrows and regrets on. Someone who knew that she was not just a creepy and depressed hero.

But a persistent thought nagged her. What if Beast Boy could be that person?


	2. Chapter 2

I totally forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. My bad. I'm just a really forgetful person.

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

One day, being cooped up in her room, Raven heard a rustling noise. She quickly got ready for an ambush. With her fists crackling with black energy, Raven scanned the room until her eyes stopped at the window, the direction where the sound had originally emerged. Suddenly, the window shattered, and a human-looking figure climbed in. He scanned the room and a confused expression donned his face.

"Where is the dragon?" He inquired.

After quickly alerting the rest team of the intruder via her communicator, Raven replied "Do you mean Malchior?" Even after all this time, the name left a bitter feeling in her mouth.

"Yes. My name is Rorek, and by the power vested in me, I demand to see the dragon. Now, where is he?" The sorcerer forcefully requested.

"Malchior was summoned and immediately returned to the book where he was imprisoned." Raven said monotonously.

Abruptly, the rest of the Titans entered.

Robin, upon arrival, focused on interrogating the mysterious sorcerer. Rorek put his arms out before him to show that he meant no harm and quickly explained the situation. "I have felt that Malchior was released from his prison. Thus, I have come to force him back. However, upon arrival, I have noticed that he is nowhere to be found, but his aura is strongest in this room."

Raven nodded in understanding. "I released him by mistake, but I have also taken the liberty of trapping him. Thank you for coming, but we have no need of your assistance."

Robin politely added "But if you need a place to stay for the night, you are welcome to stay in one of the spare rooms in the tower."

"Yes. I will take you up on that offer. Thank you" Rorek said gratefully.

As all the Titans started filling out, Raven began to fix her window using her powers. Rorek watched and realized that her powers were very similar to his own. He approached her and tried to strike up a conversation. She conceded, albeit with caution. They ended up talking about Malchior and any other topics that came to mind. They talked endlessly for hours and hours. Neither of them wanted to stop the conversation that easily came. Raven was actually glad that she was able to have intelligent conversation that intrigued her with someone without it ending as an argument.

Rorek was a very skilled sorcerer and had many adventures to tell aside from the one with Malchior. Apparently, after Malchior was summoned, Rorek was also released. However, Rorek had been freed where he had sealed himself, Medieval Europe. Therefore, he had several centuries to catch up on. Raven had even volunteered to give Rorek a tour of Jump City.

However, as it neared morning, Rorek retired to his room. Raven, on the other hand, could not sleep as easily. Her mind was on the sorcerer that may have stolen her heart. But how was that possible? Didn't she love Beast Boy? Did she love both of them? Questions clouded Raven's mind until she drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

Unbeknownst to Raven or Rorek, a green fly was on the wall throughout their whole conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooo sorry for the late update. It might not matter to anyone, but I just had to apologize just in case it does to someone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy was always a happy-go-lucky person, but for the past few months, he just couldn't be that person. He had noticed that Raven had been giving him the cold shoulder lately, and he honestly missed the fighting between them. He would only admit this to himself, but he had the smallest of crushes on Raven. However, when Terra came along, he thought that it would have been easier if he had gotten together with her since it seemed more possible that she would feel the same way. Unfortunately, even when he was with Terra, Raven was always on his mind.

The empath always got to him. But no matter what he did, what he said, she saw him the same way. Useless. Clueless. Hopeless.

Since Beast Boy had met her, he had accepted that Raven was too good for him, and that he was unworthy of being with her. In his eyes, even if he did a full 180ᵒ for her, she would still deserve someone better. Yet, that only made him try harder because no matter how many times he had attempted to get over it, Beast Boy knew that he will never stop caring about her. And if watching her from a distance as a friend will be what it takes to ensure her happiness, that was what he was going to do.

Beast Boy just wished that she would talk to him again. Even if it was to argue, he was okay with it. He would give almost anything just to be on friendly terms with her again. The worst part was that Rorek, an outsider, had simply waltzed in and had gotten closer to Raven than he was able to for the past few months.

Beast Boy sighed. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and grieve, but Robin would never let him get away with that. So, Beast Boy trudged to the training room where he saw Robin punching a sand-bag. He quickly acknowledged Beast Boy and continued his workout.

Knowing that at this very moment, Raven would be showing Rorek the town, Beast Boy's blood boiled. He lashed out at the nearest object, a punching bag. For every strike, he had a reason.

 _First Robin, now Rorek! Why couldn't it ever be me?_

Beast Boy let his thoughts stray as he continuously abused the punching bag. It was true, Beast Boy had always seen Robin as a rival. When Robin was under the illusion that Slade was still alive, Raven went into Robin's mind. At first, Beast Boy didn't care since she was only doing so to help Robin. However, after that, it seemed as if they had a special bond. A bond that Raven and Beast Boy will never have. Also, after fighting Raven's father, Raven had thanked Robin. She had even hugged him. But when Beast Boy hugged her, she treated it like it meant nothing to her.

It meant everything to Beast Boy.

It was obvious, even to himself, that he would do anything for Raven. He would walk across the planet just to hold her in his arms. He would fight any war to make sure that she was safe. He would do almost anything to see her smile like she did when they met. Yet, she never noticed any of these gestures. He could give her the world, and she wouldn't care.

Beast Boy shut his eyes and let the truth seep in. He had been in denial for a long time, but it was time to accept the truth, the harsh reality being he was in love with Raven, the girl who will never feel the same way.

Above all, Beast Boy wanted her to be happy. And if that meant that he would never be anymore than a friend, it was fine. However, even now, he was barely considered as Raven's friend. Watching from afar was a painful thing to do, but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart every time he thought of _them_.

Raven and Rorek.

They were so compatible that even Beast Boy could see it. In comparison, Raven and Beast Boy being together was only a mere fantasy. More than once, the changeling tried to change his ways. He wanted to be mature, scholarly, and basically everything Raven deserved.

She was a strong, independent, beautiful, intelligent woman. She had no need for a prankster like Beast Boy. All the changeling could do now was get on Raven's good-side, as a friend and as a teammate.

No more and he wouldn't settle for any less either.


	4. Chapter 4

First off, I have absolutely no good excuse why I take so long updating. I know my chapters are irritatingly short too. Sorry soooo much for the stupid quality and the late time. Hope at least one person out there forgives me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

The next day:

"Titans go! There's trouble at a jewelry store! 's already making his getaway!" Robin yelled then remembered their visitor. "Rorek, you can stay here and watch from the tower. Raven, do you mind watching over him?"

 _What?_ Beast Boy felt a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. Quickly without thinking, Beast Boy objected, "No! Um...you need Raven on this mission. I can handle things here...heh...heh."

"Are you sure, Beast Boy?" Raven asked monotonously. Although the rest of the team was anxious and time-concerned, Beast Boy felt as if he and Raven were the only people in the world at that moment. But all that feeling did was make the heartbreak he felt grow to an indescribable level.

 _Look at that. She wants alone time with Rorek._ Beast Boy's mind mocked. _You have no chance with her. Just snap out of it. Remember, you're her friend. You have to support whatever decision she makes. Even if it doesn't include you._

"Of course. I mean, this is . We need you out there. Trust me on this."

"Alright," Raven nodded her affirmation. Thus, Beast Boy's fate was sealed. He was doomed to spend his time on his rival instead on the mission with Raven, yet he felt a small flutter in his stomach from his two minute conversation with Raven; this was, after all, his first interaction with her in months.

* * *

"Robin has been thinking about allowing me to become an honorary Titan." Rorek stated.

"It's a harder job that it sounds. Are you sure you can endure it?" Beast Boy discouraged. Even though he wanted to support Raven, perhaps he could prevent this romance from ever happening.

"I'm sure Raven would help me. She's already shown me around town. She was going to give me a tour of the tower, but I guess duty calls, right?"

"Well. I guess I could show you around." Beast Boy said, albeit grudgingly.

As soon as the tour began, Rorek began his attempt to get Beast Boy to open up. "We haven't officially met under the right circumstances. Is it possible to start over?"

"Fine." Beast Boy stated through gritted teeth. "I would like that"

"As you probably know, my name Rorek. I came from Medieval Europe, so it's a little hard to adapt."

"Of course it is." The changeling spat. "Now, if you look to your left you'll see our artifacts room."

"Raven has told me about the numerous villains that you've encountered. Was Malchior a formidable opponent?"

"Easier for some of us than others." Beast Boy answered vaguely.

"When I challenged the dragon, I thought there was no way I could make it out. The only way to finish the fight was to seal both of us. I only wish that I could have arrived on time to assist you and your team."

"Well, I don't see how you could've helped. We took care of it."

"I guess you're right."

However, as their strained conversation continued, Beast Boy realized that Rorek wasn't such a bad guy. It soon became harder and harder to keep hating Rorek because of his ever-growing jealousy. Rorek was everything that Beast Boy wanted to be and that was something the changeling couldn't hold against Rorek.

 _Raven wants somebody like him._ His mind continued to tease him mercilessly. _Not you. This is who she wants, who she deserves._

The chances that Raven would choose him seemed less and less likely.

 _Well, it's for the best._ The changeling's mind reminded him.

* * *

Raven sighed. Selfless. That was one of the reasons that Raven had fell for Beast Boy. _Why is it that every time I'm close to getting over him, he does something to compromise the situation? Why can't these feelings just disappear?_ Raven ranted internally. _What am I supposed to do?_ Despite having strong feelings towards Beast Boy, Raven now thought about the possibility of Rorek. Maybe if she focused on her feelings towards him, she'd forget about the changeling.

After defeating , the team had decided to celebrate at their favorite local pizza parlor. They were now in the process of contacting the tower to invite Beast Boy and Rorek while Raven was preoccupied with her thoughts.

"They will be here in at least 10 minutes." Robin announced. "We should order the usual so it'll be ready before they arrive."

"I shall do the ordering of the pizzas!" Starfire volunteered.

Robin nodded in approval and went to join Starfire.

 _That is what I want. A loving relationship._ Raven envisioned. _One where you didn't need to ask for permission to show affection. Why can't it be like the fairytales in the books?_

"So Raven, what or who are you thinking about?" Cyborg asked.

"...nothing" Raven said indifferently.

"You were just staring at Rob and Star! There must be someone in your mind right now." Cyborg said with a suggestive expression.

"No. There is absolutely nobody." Raven repeated.

"I'm sure there is—"

"Just stop, Cy." Beast Boy interrupted.

"But BB, she's hiding something important."

"Don't push her too far. No matter how important it is, it can't be important enough to break her. Anyways, it's nothing concerning me, so you don't have to worry." Beast Boy defeatedly stated.

However, the truth was that he really did want to know who her mind was on. He had been watching the exchange for awhile until Rorek caught up to him. In order to not raise questions, he had flew down in pterodactyl form while Rorek joined the team's leader and his girlfriend.

Rorek was now in the process of helping Starfire and Robin bring the pizza out. After everyone was settled down and had their own meal, they proceeded to converse.

"Good job today, Raven," Robin complimented. "So Rorek, have you considered my offer?"

While the confused faces adorned the other members of the team, Beast Boy gave a knowing smile and nodded towards Rorek. That was all the encouragement that Rorek needed.

"Of course. How could I refuse such a prestigious honor like joining the Titans?"

Cyborg grinned. "Welcome to the family." He side glanced at Beast Boy to gauge his reaction. The changeling looked as if he was forcing every ounce of happiness he could muster. Confirming his suspicions, Cyborg managed a discrete grin. He had known for quite some time that the changeling had feelings harbored towards Raven. Even though he could tell that Raven felt the same way, Raven never openly said anything to prove that the suspicion was right.

"So BB," Cyborg began, "How's Terra doing?"

Startled, Beast Boy stuttered, "I actually don't know. I haven't seen her in a while."

 _What?_ Raven thought. _He stopped trying?_

Seeing Raven's surprised expression, Beast Boy inwardly smiled. _Maybe she does care after all._

"But grass stain, what made you change your mind?" Cyborg asked.

After taking a quick glance at Raven, Beast Boy answered, "There's someone else. I only wish that I had a chance with her. It doesn't matter anymore. At least not to her. To her, I'm not even worth the trouble."

"Don't you fight for what you love?" Raven interjected.

Before Raven could cover up her mistake, Beast Boy said, "I did. Trust me, I did."

And while Raven was too busy being surprised by Beast Boy's sudden gloominess, she was about to be even more astonished. Cyborg spoke up, "Sometimes, it's the little battles that make the difference. At times, they don't make much of a difference, but once you carefully examine them, they're the most important parts."

Without another witty response, Raven settled back into her seat and calmed herself down. She could no longer look Cyborg or Beast Boy in the eyes; she'd have to wait until she meditated.

Starfire, feeling the thick tension, attempted to make civilized conversation. "Friends, we should not quarrel. Instead, we should do the enjoying of the pizza." And in order to not irritate their potentially dangerous friend, the rest of the team heeded her directions.

When everyone had finished and was about to head back towards the tower, Robin turned towards Rorek with a nod of approval. "You can start joining us on patrol tomorrow."

If anybody had payed enough attention to the green changeling, a glint of hurt could be seen flash across his features. He was the first to leave in pterodactyl form with his claws clenched.

* * *

That night, Raven couldn't sleep. She tossed. She turned. But no matter what the empath did, there was no way to put her mind at rest. Her mind continuously replayed her early conversation with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Giving up on resting, she chose to meditate instead. Raven swiftly got into lotus position and started chanting her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Later, after clearing her mind of all her thoughts, Raven was able to succumb to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

That same night, Beast Boy, like Raven, was occupied with his thoughts. _Did I say too much? Will she hate me now?_

Beast Boy was barely able to handle being ignored. If Raven hated him, he knew it would push him over the edge. After all, the only thing that could make his crush on Raven more pathetic was if Raven had somehow found out about it. He had to find a way to amend his broken friendship with Raven. Maybe then, he wouldn't be too brash with his actions and make his feelings for her apparent. Coming up with a plan in his head, he fell asleep.

 _Tomorrow for sure._


	5. Chapter 5

There's no excuse for updating this late except school being a huge pain. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven thought that it would be an ordinary day. Ordinary was good. It meant that nothing would change. Even after she defeated her father, Raven had continued to play the role of the creepy superhero. She would do nearly anything to retain a sense of control which was only lost when a certain green changeling interacted with her.

Yet, today gave her an uneasy feeling. Raven could sense something big, even life-changing, was going to occur. Her instincts were usually accurate, so Raven preoccupied herself that morning trying to predict the reason behind her nervousness. After deciding that there was no specific conclusion to be found regarding her stressful feelings, Raven tried to meditate. However, her thoughts consistently revolved around one subject, Beast Boy. Deciding that having her tea was the best way to calm her anxiety, she headed towards the kitchen.

Suddenly, Beast Boy turned the corner and once he saw Raven, he decided to take the initiative to make amends with her. "Hey," he said nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

She gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and started to walk back to her room to escape away from his piercing green eyes.

However, Beast Boy quickly blocked her path. "I'm sorry, ya know, if I ever did anything that upset you. It's been months since you've insulted me or physically abused me," Beast Boy gave a dry, humorless chuckle, "...I miss it."

Raven shook her head and tried to step past the changeling.,

"Whatever you want. Anything you want. Just say the word, and I'll make sure it'll happen." Beast Boy desperately begged, trying to keep in the tears that were ready to fall.

A thought came to Raven's mind. One that would hopefully have the result that she desired. _This is my chance. If I can get rid of him now, he could never hurt me._ "I have one request."

"Anything," Beast Boy said resolutely, the hope clearly shining through his features.

"Stay away from me," Raven forced herself to say.

Beast Boy looked absolutely mortified at even the thought. "No...no, you can't mean that," he pleaded.

Raven turned away, unable to look at him, "I do."

 _She can't possibly mean that. There is no way that she meant that._ "No," he took a step forwards, attempting to convince Raven to change her mind.

Yet, with every step he took, Raven would take twice as many away. Not wanting her to distance herself further, he stopped and stared wide-eyed at the eerily still girl in front of him. "I mean it, Garfield. Stay away."

Beast Boy winced at the mention of his real name; she only used that name when she was teasing or scolding him in the past, something she no longer did. Beast Boy, after thinking about all his treasured memories with the empath, could no longer hold his tears in. One by one, the tears began to stream down his face, no sign that they will ever slow down. The changeling knew he was beyond hurt, he was angry. Angry at Raven, at himself, at everyone. Taking a daring step, he approached. "Prove it. Look at me in the eyes. Tell me that you hate me, that you never want to see me again," he said, thinking that she could never say something as cruel as that.

Raven mentally commanded herself to keep her voice level. She was inwardly glad that her back was to Beast Boy so that he could not see the tears streaming down her face. Giving herself enough time to let her tears dry, she turned around, her expression deadly calm. "I hate you, and I never want to see you again." With that tone of finality, Raven walked away, back to her room. All Beast Boy could do was stare at her as she walked past him, as she left him.

 _Was that it? Is this...the end?_

Beast Boy trudged back to his room. The one girl he wanted. The one girl he loved. The one girl he couldn't have. He could steal the heart of every girl in Japan, but the spark he felt then was nothing compared to even a simple glare from Raven. Moaning in sorrow, Beast Boy stumbled to his bed.

 _I need a miracle._ Although he wanted to make Raven happy by staying out of her way, he couldn't. To him, having her around was a necessity. He couldn't imagine a future without her in it. Even though they have been avoiding each other for a while, Beast Boy always assumed that they were both too occupied with their own personal matters. Now, looking backing back on it, he would have left Terra and spent time with Raven instead if it would have prevented this as a future. The future that he was forced to accept as his present.

After pondering about the drastic turn of events concerning his and Raven's friendship, his mind soon turned numb, no longer able to operate with all the stress Beast Boy inflicted upon himself.


	6. Chapter 6

You should know the drill by now. Honestly, it's just the apology then the disclaimer. I'm that pathetic. So sorry for updating this late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven had to escape from Beast Boy. She needed to escape from reality itself. One of her options was her mirror, but even Raven knew that such a choice would not be wise at that moment. Even without her mirror, she could hear her emotions screeching at her, telling her how badly she messed up.

 _How could you do this to him?!_

 _He will never talk with you ever again!_

 _Why did you choose to give up on him already?_

The endless criticism came without any hesitation from Raven's emotions. All of her sensations were crippled with feelings of pain and loneliness.

Finally deciding that the only way to quell her feelings was to deal with her emotions personally, she grabbed her mirror. Raven sighed while waiting for her mirror to transport her to her mind's realm.

 _This mirror._

This same mirror was the one that caused her to befriend Beast Boy and Cyborg. Without it, none of this would've never happened, yet Raven felt as if these experiences should be treasured despite the amount of grief it had caused her.

Soon, she felt her body become weightless as she was warped. She turned around and walked towards the closest emotion's domain, Knowledge's.

Once she arrived, she called out to her yellow-clad identity. "Knowledge, I need your help." Even though she was glad she regained the ability to speak, Raven couldn't help but notice how the voice was different from her own. This voice was broken, the same way she felt. All that was left was a broken remnant of what she was, what she could have been if she had just listened to her feelings instead of logic.

Knowledge soon appeared and before Raven could say another word, Knowledge wordlessly motioned for Raven to follow her. She did as she was told, and as the two of them made their way towards a destination unknown to Raven, Knowledge started light conversation.

"So you wanted to know why you told Beast Boy to leave you."

"How did you know?" Raven questioned.

"I am merely a projection of yourself. I know everything that you know."

"Then you can't help me decide what I should do?"

"Raven, even though I cannot, I can help guide you alongside the rest of your emotions."

After a few more lapses of silence, Raven chose to question the yellow-clad identity. "Where are we going?" Raven asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"We knew that you would come, and therefore, arranged a rendezvous for all the emotions."

Raven gasped. None of her emotions were ever together since it was accepted that if they did, only disaster would occur. "All of them?"

Knowledge solemnly nodded. "This is an important issue for all of us."

Then, the two cloaked individuals continued in relative silence once again.

* * *

Once they entered, it was silent all around. The tension was so thick, it could almost be cut with a knife. It was almost as if everyone was waiting for a chance to attack the source of their troubles.

Raven.

Even though the blue-cladded teen wore a emotionless mask, she knew that all the other emotions could sense her fear and remorse. Yet, that did not change the fact that most were glaring daggers at her small figure.

Each footstep she took created a small sound amplified by the chamber she was in. Once she had assumed her position in the middle the room, the shouting began.

"How could you?"

"Beast Boy meant a lot to all of us!"

"How dare you call yourself a hero when you put us all through this!"

But one voice, pierced through the yelling. "Why?"

Everyone turned towards the unsure emotion, Timid. "Even though I know he might not like us, I still think you should have tried...or at least, that's what I think."

Raven nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, all of you."

Rude yawned. "Bla bla bla. Can you just disperse this meeting? I have a nap to take. Just go and be with Rorek, you can't say that he's not a bad choice."

"How could you say that!" Brave yelled. "When we all agreed to come here, we all agreed to persuade Raven to pursue Beast Boy."

"...I know." Rude dismissed. "Even though we all agreed to this, Raven obviously doesn't feel the same way. If anyone has any other options to finish this meeting early, I'm listening."

No sound was made.

No objections. No agreements.

Once Raven was able to regain her composure, she continued to preside over the meeting at hand. "I would like to see what all of you think in order to better serve you. Please—"

"Geez. You make us sound as if we're controlling you. You're not a servant, Rae." Brave interrupted.

"Sometimes, it seems that way. If I may have your attention again, I would like those of you who are in support of pursuing Beast Boy walk to the left. Those who are against such a decision, please step to the right."

Nobody moved. It was as if there was an unspoken agreement to ignore Raven;s orders. The said girl looked desperately from one end of the room to the other. She was hoping that at least one of her emotions would cooperate, but alas, none did.

Timid was finally able to glance up at Raven and hold her gaze once again. She shakily muttered, "This is your choice, Raven. Regardless of what we say, it's your happiness that matters."

Happy vehemently nodded. "Yeah! If you're happy, then I'm happy."

There was a chorus of agreements, yet Raven still shook her head. For her, happiness meant being allowed to feel, a sensation that she has not been able to personally experience for so long. This, however, also would cause mass destruction.

The argument went back and forth in her head. To feel and to destroy or to continue to live her day-to-day life.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, the rowdy emotions finally became silent until all noise was absent except for Rude's snoring. "Raven," Knowledge began, "I told you, we could only guide you, but I have some advice. If you don't want to risk messing up a relationship with Beast Boy, date someone else. You could also allow yourself to feel some emotions and gradually increase. Then one day, maybe, you would be able to handle a relationship with Beast Boy."

Raven nodded in understanding. "And you would help me?"

Brave yelled, "Every step of the way!"

Affection reasonably added, "We mean well even though we do cause problems. Just give us the time, and maybe one day, you could feel without chaos."

"Thank you," Raven responded slowly, the foreign feeling of gratefulness overtaking her. She then turned to leave her mind's realm but allowed herself to wave backwards at her different emotions. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

Once Raven had returned, she heard a series of knocks at her door. She made her way towards the source of the noise. At the base of the floor was a note written in scrawly handwriting.

 _Hi, Raven._

 _I know you said that you never wanted to see me again and while I can live with that, it really does hurt. From now on, I'll try to obey your wishes and stay out of your sight. I plan on writing to you though. Contrary to what you may think, I do know how to read and write, maybe not well but I can improve as long as that means you would read them._

 _I just wanted to tell you that I want this argument to make our bond stronger. And if we both make it out of this as friends, remind me. I have something I need to tell you in the end._

Raven glanced left and right, hoping to find at least a clue from whoever had left the note there. Upon finding nothing, she made her way back into her room.

Even though the note was messily written, it was obvious that when Beast Boy had written this, it had taken a lot of time and effort. Raven shook her head. _Why is it that everytime I try to push you away, you come back? Can you leave me alone?_

Raven let out a small sob and proceeded to put the note away.

 _But if you did, maybe then I wouldn't love you._ She thought.

* * *

After quickly leaving the note at her doorstep and knocking at her door, Beast Boy had transformed into a spider and climbed onto the ceiling. Watching her carefully and making sure that he couldn't be seen, Beast Boy tried to ingrain every detail of Raven into his mind. After all, he did not know when he would be able to see her again.

After Raven had closed her door, Beast Boy returned to his room. Although his room was quite the mess, there was one corner of the room that looked relatively cleaner than the rest of the room.

His desk.

Before the recent letter to Raven, the desk was a forgotten and dejected part of his living quarters. However, after realizing that the object may be useful in regaining Raven's affections, he attempted to clean it. Although the desk was still rather dirty from lack of use, Beast Boy was determined to utilize it to the best of his abilities. After all, if he made one mistake, Raven may discard his letter the same way that she had discarded his friendship.

Tripping over his various possessions and several crumpled, failed note attempts, Beast Boy finally made it to his bed. Once there, he allowed a glimpse of a smile to grace his features.

She had read his letter.

Beast Boy had finally had the first sense of peace since Raven severed their friendship. Realizing that he could not go to sleep yet, Beast Boy grabbed one of the letters that he had written prior to the final draft he gave Raven.

 _Hey Raven,_

 _I'm not gonna lie. I'm angry. I'm mad at you, but I'm even more mad at myself._

 _Please tell me what I did wrong, and maybe, just maybe, we could fix this._

 _Love,_

 _Beast Boy_

This was absolutely ridiculous. Beast Boy led out a humorless chuckle, his good mood long gone.

All Beast Boy wanted at this point was her friendship, yet he could not even get that. He had to stoop down to writing letters to her and avoiding her at all times.

 _What about the team?_ Beast Boy thought. _Wouldn't they be concerned about what happened to us? And what about when we're crimefighting? We all work as a unit..._

It was as if a lightbulb had been lit in Beast Boy's head. His facial expressions changed from gloomy and dejected into hopeful in an instant. His familiar fang was poking out as he smiled.

This was going to change everything.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up late as usual and swiftly made his way into the common room. Immediately after entering, he scanned the vicinity to confirm that Raven was not in the area. Once he was sure, he approached the rest of the Titans who were currently having breakfast.

"Friend Beast Boy, nice of you to join us for the eating of the breakfast!" Starfire greeted.

"Heh." Cyborg chuckled under his breath. "While you were sleeping, I prepared bacon and eggs for everyone."

"Cyborg..." Beast Boy whined. "Vegetarian here."

Starfire chose to intervene before the argument got out of hand. "Friends, please do not do the arguing now. It is still very much early in the morning." She turned to Robin for help but saw that he was completely focused on the newspaper that was in front of him. After realizing that he wouldn't help negotiate, she continued. "All of us Titans should go for a day-off. Perhaps we shall go to the mall of shopping! Or maybe-"

However, before Starfire could utter another word, the alarm sounded. Robin responded at once. "Titans go!" He yelled and made his way to the monitors. After all the Titans including Rorek were present, Robin elaborated on the issue at hand. "There was a break-in at the video store. Control Freak is currently headed down the alley, but there are still some issues at the store. Beast Boy, Raven, and Rorek, you go after Control Freak while the rest of us handle things at the store."

Even though Beast Boy knew that Raven was not happy with the arrangements, he did not want to oppose Robin's decisions. This was one of the few times that they might have contact with one another. Raven, much to Beast Boy's delight, did not disagree with the Boy Wonder either.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, and with that, the team dispersed.

Robin chose to ride on his motorcycle while Starfire and Raven opted to use their own powers. On the other hand, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Rorek, had to travel in the T-Car.

Against all of the changeling's offers to drive, Cyborg was nominated by everyone else to take charge of the steering wheel. After a few seconds of forced conversation, Cyborg finally worked up the courage to ask, "Rorek, what kind of powers do you even have?"

"My main ability is reliant on my spellbook. However, I do not have it with me at present. I do know quite a bit about white magic though."

Cyborg nodded, albeit slowly. "Is that similar to Raven's?"

Rorek vehemently shook his head. "No, no. Her powers are more complex than mine. As a human with powers, I hope to understand how hers work. Maybe I'll see today."

Looking into the rear-view mirror, Cyborg noticed Beast Boy sulking silently. "Grass Stain, what's up? Care to talk to me and Rorek?"

"Um...sure," Beast Boy responded.

"We were just discussing our powers," Rorek explained.

Cyborg let out a laugh. "BB has tons of stories I'm sure he's dying to tell."

"Thanks for putting me on the spot," Beast Boy muttered sarcastically. "Anyways, I might have several stories. Like once, I decided to prank Tin Man. The thing was that it backfired and I ended up targeting Starfire instead." Surprising even himself, as he continued his stories, Beast Boy somehow gained enthusiasm. It soon got to the point where the changeling was practically jumping in his spot while narrating his tales. "She was really mad. She eventually forgave me though after we fought against Thunder and Lightning. Oh! But that's nothing compared to the time I..." Beast Boy declared, continuing his tales.

After several rounds of Beast Boy's stories, Cyborg pressed on the brakes, causing the T-Car to come to an abrupt stop.

They had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! This one came out really late. Sorry about that.

Also, just for the sake of updating faster, if anyone has any ideas for the story or any criticism (because I will go back and edit it after it's finished), I will really appreciate it. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...or anything for that matter.

* * *

As soon as Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Rorek exited the T-Car, it was obvious to them that the battle had already started. The video store was surrounded in shattered glass with films and other electronics unceremoniously scattered around the scene. Without a moment to lose, each of them ran off to their assigned battle stations.

"This way!" Beast Boy motioned to Rorek.

By the time they had made it to the alleyway, Raven held a telephone pole over her head with her telekinetic powers with Control Freak cowering at the dead-end of the alley. "Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." He repeated senselessly in a daze. However, instead of hitting him senseless with the pole, she used her powers to wrap it around his rather overweight body. Even though Control Freak obviously was relieved with his life being spared, he continued to aggravate the already annoyed Raven. "Let me go! I command you! I am The Great Control Freak!"

At that point, Raven was ready to unleash her inner half-demon to quiet the irritating villain. She tightened her hold on Control Freak's armor, but stopped herself as soon as she spotted movement on the other side of the alleyway.

"Raven!" Beast Boy and Rorek yelled simultaneously.

The empath let a shadow of a smile grace her features. She was finally saved from Control Freak's antics. "Here," she said while dumping the villain at the feet of the two newcomers. "He's your problem now."

"What?!" They screeched.

"Beast Boy, can you show Rorek how to deal with the authorities? I'm going to tell the others that I already took down Control Freak and see if they need any help." Raven spoke monotonously, deftly ignoring the question asked.

Beast Boy smiled, noticing that while on the battlefield, she had broken her word to stop talking to him. "Sure thing, Rae...ven." Beast Boy said.

Raven nodded in acknowledgement and left.

"I think you like her." Control Freak said after Raven had left. This caught both the Titans' attention.

"Nah." Beast Boy denied while trying to remain indifferent. "She doesn't like me that way."

"I only mentioned your feelings for her. I never said anything about her feeling the same way," the villain said smugly.

Rorek finally decided to step in. "Stop it. What happens with the Titans will stay with the Titans."

"Don't worry about Rorek. We don't need to fraternize with the enemy." Beast Boy said, hoping it would quiet Control Freak. Thankfully, the police force arrived soon afterwards, and took Control Freak away in handcuffs while Rorek observed.

As soon as the scene appeared deserted, Rorek confronted Beast Boy about something he noticed shortly after his arrival. "Do you like Raven?" Rorek asked, echoing Control Freak's earlier question.

Beast Boy groaned. "Not you too. We're barely frien...teammates."

"You know, she does feel bad about that."

The changeling was surprised. He thought it was private between him and Raven. "She told you?"

Rorek nodded. "As much as I care for her, I know you care much more. I'm not going to betray her trust by telling you everything that she told me, but I think it's important that you know this. She cares for you too. Don't give up on her even though she pushes you away."

Beast Boy smiled and extended his hand towards Rorek. "Dude, I think it's time we become friends. And don't worry about it. I would never give up on Raven."

Upon hearing that, Rorek smiled and shook Beast Boy's hand. "I would like that. Thank-you."

* * *

Rorek gently knocked on Raven's door. Since the night he arrived, this became a nightly routine for the both of them. He would go to Raven's room, and she would talk to him about everything on her mind. Then, Rorek would offer advice and opinions. For Rorek, he gained insight into modern life while Raven learned how to cope with the Beast Boy situation.

Raven slightly opened the door and checked the surroundings. After seeing that it was Rorek, she allowed him access to her room. She led him to a ring of candles and incense where they did their talking every night. The empath sighed. _Maybe in another time, this would be considered almost romantic...only if I didn't fall for Beast Boy._ Raven stole a glance at Rorek and succumbed to her thoughts. _Why couldn't I have fallen for you instead?_

Rorek had noticed that Raven was deep in thought and chose to patiently wait for her to speak. Meanwhile, he had noticed a folded piece of paper slide through the door. However, before he could even approach it, Raven quickly got up, grabbed the letter, and put it into a trunk.

This caught Rorek's curiosity. "What was that?"

"Nothing...nothing." Raven said while shaking her head.

Letting it slide, he chose to approach another topic. "How was your day?"

"The usual," she said monotonously.

"You talked to him today."

Raven noticed that it wasn't a question. "Yes, I did."

"Are you still sure about isolating him?"

"No." She replied honestly. Sighing, she approached the trunk and pulled out a stack of papers, each identical to the one slipped under her door seconds before. "He wrote me letters."

"And what do they say?" He asked, hoping he was making progress.

"He wants me to reconsider too. No matter what I do, he won't leave me alone." She admitted. "It's heartwarming, yet in the end, it won't work."

Rorek shook his head in sheer disbelief. "Why would you think that?"

"Well..." Raven probed her head for any possible answers. "There's Terra."

"Beast Boy already said that she's out of the picture."

"And how could we even be together while on a crime-fighting team?"

"Raven, Robin and Starfire already do it. Tell me. Are you afraid of him or of what you might feel?"

"...I...I..." Regardless of how often she thought about her feelings during meditation, no answers came to her mind. No longer feeling composed, Raven began to fumble for answers. _How do I feel?_ She mentally screamed.

 _Love?_ Brave answered smugly. _Face it, Raven. You're afraid of rejection. You're afraid that he can't love you the way you love him._

Rorek watched her mental struggle. "Raven." He started after noticing that she no longer seemed in touch with the world. "Raven!"

"You're right. I'm scared of both, and that's why I can't talk to him."

"What are you planning to do instead? Avoid him?" At this point, Rorek was struggling to understand Raven's point of view. Nothing she said was making any sense to him.

"Yes," she managed to choke out.

"Raven, you care too much about him to force him through that," he pointed out. _There has to be a way to make her realize that her feelings are reciprocated._ Rorek thought. _How could they both love each other yet be so stubborn about their feelings?!_

The empath was ready to scream. The emotional pressure was beginning to be too much for her to handle. "But I have to," she sobbed into his arms. "There's no other way."


	8. Chapter 8

Let's get this straight. I'm not dead, and I have full intentions to finish this story. If anybody was waiting during the months when I didn't update, sorry. On the bright side, now that it's summer, I'll try to update more often, Alright?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

"Raven," started Rorek while gently wiping her tear-stained face. "You have to be strong."

The empath slowly glanced into his eyes. "But how?"

Rorek shook his head. "I believe there is a saying for this. 'Face your fears.' Confront Beast Boy. Talking it out is the best option."

"Is there another way?" Raven asked, obviously desperate for an alternate solution.

Rorek sighed. Although he wanted the best for both of his new friends, he also knew that they were both in deeply heart-broken states. However, that did not stop him from trying. "Raven, you're not weak. Stop acting like this." Seeing her remain in her distraught state, Rorek decided to compromise. "How about this? Give him one last chance and see where that takes you."

After a long stretch of silence, Raven looked up. Her tear-stained face was the only sign of her distraught behavior mere moments before. She was now the calm and collected Raven. The Raven who she had perfected for years to be perfectly stoic. Yet, despite her nonchalant expression, her mind was in chaos. Hope for a new start with Beast Boy was beginning to arise. Although a part of her wanted to keep her distance, another part demanded her to give him one last chance.

 _Maybe this is for the best._ With her face set in a determined look, Raven nodded in assent.

* * *

Raven sighed. She swiftly made her way to the common room while trying to calm her racing heart.

 _There he is._ She acknowledged. There, intently focused on the video game in front of him, was Beast Boy. Raven set the teapot on the stove, and while waiting for it to boil, she contemplated how to begin conversing with her shape-shifting teammate. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her nudging her towards the couch in which Beast Boy was currently sitting. Turning slightly, she gave a weak smile to Rorek.

Trudging to the couch, Raven took a seat near Beast Boy. Even though Beast Boy wanted to fight the urge to look at her, for he thought that if he did, he would find that her presence was just a figment of his imagination, Beast Boy shamelessly let his eyes wander to her and gave her hopeful yet confused smile.

Meanwhile, Raven's thoughts pummeled her. _Maybe he isn't mad afterall. Is this a trick? Does he still want to be friends? Maybe more?_

It took all of Raven's willpower not to probe into his emotions using her powers. Afterall, Robin had prohibited her from using it on other Titans unless it was an emergency. Instead, she opted for nodding her head in greeting. The changeling, knowing that Raven would not start a conversation, especially one with him, began, "Do you want a turn?" He handed her the controller as if it were a peace offering.

Even though video games went against everything she believed, Raven gladly accepted it. She grasped the controller with shaking hands and faced the screen. Without her knowing, Beast Boy quickly and quietly stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Once Raven turned to face him with a questioning gaze, the changeling only smiled and guided her movements on the game controller. Without any words exchanged, there was an understanding between them. For the first time in months, the awkward and tense atmosphere disappeared, and they were just Beast Boy and Raven. Each felt as if they were in their own world where nothing but them existed. It was a simplistic wish. No Terra. No Rorek.

Just them.

Beast Boy closed his eyes, trying to commit this event to his memory. Unbeknownst to him, Raven was doing the same. Not thinking, he whispered into her hair, "Stay."

With that one word, the illusion of happiness disappeared. Raven blinked slowly to regain her thoughts.

Beast Boy shook his head, not believing what he did. _Dummy! You wanted to make her like you, not hate you!_ He dashed out of the room in order to avoid Raven's scrutiny once she recalled the moment. _She would hate me._ The changeling thought.

* * *

The meeting had left Beast Boy in a dejected mood, and he had refused any help from his other teammates. Robin had commanded him to go eat. Starfire had tried to comfort him. Cyborg had encouraged him. However, there was only one person he wanted to see.

Yet, she did not come.

A knock at his door destroyed the silence that had been there since his encounter with Raven earlier. Beast Boy got up slowly, afraid to get his hopes up. However, once he opened the door, all that awaited him on the other side was the hallway, devoid of any people. The changeling, gloomy once again, looked down at his feet.

At his feet was a note.

 _Beast Boy,_

 _There are not many words I can use to describe how I felt today. Happy? Timid? As quaint as these words are, they do not fully describe all my feelings. There's another emotion, one that is serene and pleasant._

 _Is it the feeling of caring for someone?_

 _Could you help me rediscover this feeling?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Raven_


	9. Chapter 9

These chapters are coming a lot slower than I thought. I'm sure that I'm not the only one irritated with myself, but I wanted to thank anyone who's still reading. Sorry about being such a mess. Life's been a pain.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The next morning, Beast Boy giddily made his way to the kitchen. When he entered, he scanned the vicinity but only saw Robin at the table. As usual, the Boy Wonder was preoccupied with his coffee and morning papers. "Robin!" Beast Boy screeched in the loudest voice he could muster. "Do you want some tofu eggs? I can make two servings!" Robin opened his mouth to interject, but by then, the changeling had already taken the liberty of starting to cook the dish.

While the eggs were cooking, Beast Boy decided to occupy himself by conversing with Robin. On the other hand, the Boy Wonder opted to ignore the changeling and to focus on the issue at hand, the morning papers.

While Beast Boy was busy holding a one-sided conversation, Raven silently entered and made her way over to the stove to prepare her tea. As soon as doors revealed her small form, Beast Boy stared expectantly at her as if by doing so, she would speak to him. Robin, noticing the sudden silence, looked up and observed the interaction. Raven, while waiting for her water to boil, sent quick glances to Beast Boy. Realizing that it was her responsibility to start the conversation, she approached him. Right when she was going to greet him, a loud booming voice yelled, "Tofu!? Tofu!?" The owner of the voice, none other than Cyborg, ran towards the table and grabbed Robin. The aggravated leader stopped his observation of the two and glared at Cyborg.

"What?" Robin said through gritted teeth. Cyborg, however, ignored the Boy Wonder and started to take Robin's pulse.

After a moment, Cyborg patted his back. "It's okay, Robin. You'll survive. The tofu hasn't contaminated your bloodstream yet." Cyborg said while sending a glare at the dish.

Before Robin could cough out a snide remark, Beast Boy intervened. "Dude, it's tofu! It isn't going to kill anyone!"

"Is that scientifically proven?" Cyborg said with a raised eyebrow which caused Beast Boy to be silent while thinking of an appropriate comeback. Cyborg, interpreting the silence as a surrender, gave a devilish grin. "It's time for bacon!"

Robin opened his mouth to interrupt but was once again quieted by another Titan. "You...you...carnivore!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg smiled after exchanging looks of astonishment with Robin and patted the changeling's head. "Welcome back, BB. You've been mopey lately, but at least you're back to your usual Grass Stain self."

Beast Boy gave his robotic friend his trademark smile. Then, the doors slid open, revealing another figure. Starfire, entered with Silky in tow. "Friends, the feeling of friendliness has returned!"

Beast Boy awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry if I've been weird lately."

Robin patted his shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, BB. Puberty happens to the best of us."

Beast Boy could do nothing but start sputtering incomprehensible words in retaliation. Raven, on the other hand, only blushed. Thanking Azar that her hood was covering up her face, Raven tried to finish her tea as fast as possible.

Fortunately for the two, the alarm sounded. Robin, immediately taking charge, dropped the papers and proceeded to assign roles after reading the description of the situation. "Raven, get Rorek to the scene," he began. "Cyborg and Beast Boy, take the T-Car and park a several miles away from town center so that Overload can't take control of it. Starfire and I will begin attacking him while the rest of you will close in afterwards."

Once he finished, the team dispersed to their respective places.

* * *

Beast Boy ran into the passenger seat and waited for Cyborg. Once the robotic man got in, he began the routine speech while starting up the engine. "Don't touch anything. This includes the buttons and even the cup holder. If you do—"

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's go!" The changeling yelled and pressed a button that he believed was the accelerator. Almost simultaneously, the cup holder popped open.

Cyborg shook his head in disapproval but nonetheless started to move towards the assigned location. _Glad that you're back, BB._ He thought.

* * *

They were able to park the car fairly quickly. However, walking the several miles was a daunting task. Cyborg shook his head. "Man, why would Robin ask us to park the car this far away?"

Beast Boy smirked. "Maybe to get you to stop moaning after your car gets wrecked in a fight." Upon seeing the robotic Titan's appalled face, Beast Boy chuckled. "Now, get on!" With that, the changeling morphed into a rhino and waited for Cyborg to mount him. Once he did, Beast Boy charged to a nearby fire station to ask for the longest hose available. Then, the two headed to the rendezvous location where Robin and Starfire were already distracting Overload.

Robin and Starfire were barraging their foe with projectiles and starbolts but were clearly becoming exhausted. Overload, on the other hand, did not look harmed at all but rather annoyed. The only signs that Robin and Starfire had fought with the villain were the snapped electric wires dangling from their poles and the scorched debris scattered in various places.

For a few moments, Beast Boy and Cyborg waited for Raven and Rorek while prepping for their raid. However, after seeing two figures riding a shadowy disc, the two readied their attacks.

Initiating their group attack, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon with Rorek whom was muttering spells following behind. Beast Boy took this as his cue and morphed into a gorilla. He ran to the closest fire hydrant and plugged the hose into the valve. Once he finished, he signalled Raven to do her part. The ground from the hose opening to that surrounding Overload became pitch black. Before Overload could react, the water started to flow through the trail that Raven's powers created. Soon, the villain became noticeably weaker.

However, because everyone had lowered their guard, Overload took the chance to strike a nearby tree aimed specifically at the source of his weakening. Raven's hovering form was going to be knocked down if not for Beast Boy, who was coincidentally the closest at the time, pushing her out of harm's way.

"Thanks." She said quickly and jumped out of his hold to maintain the path that her powers created while Beast Boy merely smiled at her retreating figure.

 _There were no hints of awkwardness._ He internally remarked. _This is a good sign._ The changeling, after lingering at the spot for a bit, went back to the fight. However, all his moves were automatic while he let his thoughts carry him. Beast Boy charged at Overload without hesitation and let out a humorless chuckle as a thought came to him. _Even if she didn't come, I would still wait for her, wouldn't I?_ Another chuckle escaped his lips. _In her eyes, I must be so pitiful._ During a lapse in attacks, he stole a glance at Raven. _How can something so pure as liking someone be so painful?_

"Raven, now!" Robin yelled while throwing projectiles simultaneously.

The empath nodded in agreement and projected the water upwards since Overload had diminished in size. Soon, all that was left was a circuit card that marked the area where Overload once stood.

* * *

Robin nodded his head in approval at the group. "Does anyone want to celebrate with pizza." The whole group looked up and glared at him through the mud and grime that were covering them. The Boy Wonder gave out a nervous laugh. "I guess not."

Therefore, after cleaning themselves, they went straight to bed. Meanwhile, Beast Boy seized the chance to finally approach Raven. He knocked on her door and waited. Standing outside her door for what felt like eternity, Beast Boy was finally awarded with the door sliding open to reveal the empath whom seemed calm as ever.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Long time no talk." Raven stated n a dull monotone.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment at the awkwardness. He looked around his surroundings in an attempt to find something to talk about but was met with the simple background that decorated all the walls of the tower. "Good job on today's fight," he said in a shaky voice before cringing at how inarticulate he must have sounded.

However, Raven only nodded, unwilling to comment on his nervousness. Inwardly, she was feeling just as anxious as him and was glad that he decided to approach her first. After excessive thinking, Raven ultimately walked past the threshold of her room and embraced the changeling in a hug. "Listen," she stated, "I'm sorry. I never should've pushed you away."

Beast Boy froze once he felt her tears soak his uniform. All he could do was stand in place and gently pat her back. After all, this was Raven. To hear her admit that she was wrong or to see her display her emotions was a rare sight to behold. As shocked as he was, he had to continue the conversation before the awkwardness set in again. "Well...uh...I forgive you." The two stood in the corridor for the longest time with Beast Boy continuing to comfort the empath until her sniffles and whimpers died down. After several minutes, Beast Boy noticed that her breathing evened out. "Rae? Are you still awake?" Beast Boy asked. However, he was met with silence.

The changeling smiled. Gathering up all of his strength, he carried her off to her bed as gently as possible. When he was sure that she was comfortable, he allowed himself to lean down and quietly mutter the few words that have plagued his mind for the last few months. "Of course I forgive you, Raven. No matter what you do, I'll forgive you because...I've fallen for you."


	10. Chapter 10

This update took much longer than I anticipated. UHHHH! My life is such a mess! *bows and asks for forgiveness once again*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

After a few days of stiff awkwardness, the familiarity slowly seeped back into Beast Boy and Raven's interactions.

On the couch in the common room, Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling. _Everything is as it should be._ Finally, he could freely walk around the tower without a hint of guilt or regret creeping in the depths of his mind. He could talk to all the other members without hesitation and no longer needed to take his time to contemplate whether if what he said would overstep boundaries. At last, he felt content.

However, even though Beast Boy was satisfied with how his relationship with Raven was progressing, he was not blind to the Raven's antsy behavior when he was around. She, whenever their eyes happened to meet, would make sure her hood was secured and quickly turn away. Regardless, Beast Boy refused to give up on the fragile friendship. _If I'm persistent, maybe...just maybe...one day, I can confess to her._ He thought.

He lowered his gaze back to the empath whom was calmly making her tea, and feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up. Beast Boy smiled abashedly with a blush dusting across his cheeks. "Hey. How are you?"

"Good." The empath responded in her monotone voice. "And you?"

"Amazing!" He practically yelled. The changeling's grin, if possible, got even wider. Her response, to him, meant that she cared about him enough to keep the conversation going.

Friends. That term once filled with Beast Boy resentment, but now, it brought him relief. She was finally letting her walls down around him.

Even though he knew his feelings for Raven may never be reciprocated, it was fine. Regardless of whether her feelings would ever surpass that of a platonic friendship, he knew that he would accept their friendship wholeheartedly. He was a better person after this ordeal, and for that, he was grateful.

Raven quietly took a seat next to him. "Mind if I join you?" She said while nudging her head towards the television. The screen was already filled with the starting screen of the video game that Beast Boy had taught Raven to play.

The changeling turned a darker hue of red after realizing that he was too occupied thinking. Stuttering, he was able to manage a "Sure." He walked over and handed her a controller from nearby before retrieving his own. Then, aside from the noises emanating from the television, a comfortable silence lapsed between them.

 _And maybe._ The changeling thought hopefully. _I changed her for the better too._

* * *

"Titans!" Robin yelled while pointing to a figure clothed in black. "There he is!"

The common criminal held the brown bag of jewels and held it close to his body. Since it was simply a petty thief, the only Titans who came to the crime scene was Raven, Robin, and Rorek so that the mission could be completed quickly without causing damage that could potentially be caused by the other Titans.

Using his grapple hook, Robin got on top on the nearest building. Raven used her powers to move the nearby vehicles, trapping the obvious newbie.

The criminal looked at his surroundings and clumsily attempted to climb over the cars. All the while, the thief kept stealing glances at Raven and Rorek whom were motionless in front of him. After he successfully past the barricade of cars, the thief turned around confusedly and wondered why the two heroes in front were making no sudden movements. Suddenly, Robin jumped from the rooftop he was previously perching on. He was able to aim his kick perfectly and knocked the criminal off balance. Then, Rorek tried using his powers to paralyze the thief.

Rorek paused, feeling something amiss. None of his powers were working. He pulled out his spell book and attempted the spell once more. However, despite all his attempts, nothing happened.

"Rorek, faster!" Robin called.

Rorek turned to Raven and shook his head, signaling that he was not able to go through with the plan. As if she understood, Raven used her telepathic power to snap a street light off its post, a causality they had wanted to avoid. She the proceeded to wrap the thief in a bind while Robin walked to the police force that had just arrived to give the report.

Raven turned to Rorek with concern laced in her eyes. Before she could ask, Rorek shook his head. "Let's talk later." He spoke with his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

Once in the confines of her room, Raven took the opportunity to interrogate Rorek. Questions bombarded her mind. _What happened during the fight? Why didn't he want to tell Robin?_ Suddenly, a crash could be heard as Raven's powers destroyed a light fixture in the hallway. She rubbed her temples and reminded herself to stay calm.

Rorek, realizing that she needed her time, stayed silent. However, after several minutes of silence and of Raven restlessly pacing back and forth in her room, he felt impelled to speak. "Raven, do you have the book about me and Malchior?"

She raised her eyebrows at that unexpected question. It was so absurd. One of the few people (or dragons, she internally reminded herself) she trusted with her heart was trapped within the confines of the book. He betrayed her in the worst possible way, yet she kept it deep within the dark recesses of her room. Raven quickly walked over to where the book was hidden and within mere seconds, pulled it out. While in her hands, the pages flipped to show the page where Malchior was trapped. "My dearest Raven," a deep voice resonating from the book called. "I was wondering when would be the next time I would have the pleasure of seeing you." Quickly, a distant look graced Raven's features as if she were mesmerized by Malchior's echoing voice.

Rorek extended his arm to take the book from Raven, and she immediately snapped out of the trance. As soon as the book was in his possession, all of its power seemed to vanish. Rorek skimmed through the pages and marked certain ones that he found interesting as if it were any other book rather than a story about his life and adventures. Once he finished, he closed his eyes. A longing sigh escaped from his lips. "I can't stay."

"What?" Raven whipped her head around to face him. "Rorek, what's going on?"

Rorek pointed to one of the pages he had marked to reveal a prophecy about him and the trapped dragon. "I was only released so that I could defeat Malchior. With him gone, I don't know how long I can stay." He sighed. "It's our fate. We'll disappear together."

Raven shook her head. _No. It couldn't be true. Like Malchior...like Terra, he was leaving her too._ "You've been here for a long time even when Malchior was trapped. Why would you suddenly have to leave?"

In response, Rorek could only shrug his shoulders. "I don't know. I could leave today...maybe tomorrow...maybe centuries later. The spell wasn't specific. Besides, didn't you say that Malchior was released twice within the last few years? If he were released, I must have had reason to be summoned."

She nodded her head in confirmation, recalling telling Rorek about her battle with Malchior during the clash with the Brotherhood of Evil. _What he's saying does make sense...but is he leaving just like that?_

"Raven, can you promise me something?" Rorek asked unsurely. After seeing her nod, Rorek continued. "After I leave, please be happy with Beast Boy. I thought that I could help guide you two, but I can't."

Raven nodded if only to appease him. After all they had been through, Raven could feel her heart painfully clenching and the tears gathering behind her eyes.

Rorek turned to her with sad eyes. "I know you're only agreeing because you feel guilty, but I mean it." He took a long and meaningful sigh before he began again. "Let me tell you a story. A long time ago, there was a man who loved a woman with all he had. If she had asked, he would have done anything and everything for her. They were both blissfully in love and would never exchange the time spent with one another for anything. But one day..." Rorek stood up. "...she left him." He said with his voice cracking.

Raven gave him a hug and patted his back to show that she was still listening and was ready to support him if needed. Rorek wiped the tears that were now freely running down his face and tried to continue. "She left him in the worst way possible. She died." Letting out another pained breath, he remained in her embrace and tried to keep his voice level. "That's why, Raven. You have to secure your happiness with Beast Boy. The drift between the both of you is all because you two are scared. But one day...the separation is going to be permanent. Listen to me, Raven. Don't regret anything." And with that, Rorek exited her room.

* * *

After Raven's talk with Rorek, she was unable to sleep or meditate the whole night. What Rorek had said struck a chord within her. Perhaps it was because or the truth in his words or the sincerity behind the story that tugged at her heartstrings to the point where she could no longer function properly.

Giving up on getting any rest that night, Raven left her room to get some tea. From the tower window, she could see the sun getting ready to rise which meant the rest of the team would be awake soon. She made her tea quickly and returned to her room.

Even with the soothing effects of the drink, Raven's thoughts were as scattered as ever. _Should I rely purely on my emotions? Can I abandon all logic and go to Beast Boy?_

Eventually, she turned back to her mirror. The empath knew that visiting would probably quell her troubled mind, but she also knew that her emotions would criticize her for her recent behavior.

Raven could easily admit it to herself. Several times, when she looked at Beast Boy, doubt would flood her mind, and she would once again shy away from him. Moments of deliberation passed until Raven, functioning on pure impulse, grabbed her mirror and closed her eyes to await teleportation to her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Looking back on it, this is a really sad excuse for an update...

* * *

"Raven, I thought you'd never come back! Welcome!" Happy yelled in a sickly sweet voice. She motioned behind her. "Do you want to join me for a cheery walk down this meadow?"

Raven looked left and right, hoping for an alternative option. Upon finding none, she feigned indifference and shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. "Lead the way." Together, they strolled past the flowers. Minutes flew by as the calming fragrance teased their senses.

 _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._ Raven breathed out a sigh of relief. _Relaxation at last._ She peered down at Happy whom was kneeling and sniffing the flowers with a look of bliss painted along her features.

They stood there in the still, calm air until suddenly, a yellow blur found its way into Raven's vision. The peaceful atmosphere turned into one of direness as a voice called, "Raven, Raven!" The dreamy feeling escaped, and the empath blinked twice. Raven sent a death glance at the yellow clad figure next to her.

"Raven, it seems that there was something that we completely forgotten. A memory was

displaced!"

Raven cast a confused and wary glance at Knowledge. "Slow down. What are you talking about?"

"There's something that Rorek wasn't telling us. When I heard him talking the other day, I felt that a piece of a memory was missing, so I had a look in your memories. Come look!" With that, Knowledge grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her along to her alcove of books and memories.

* * *

Knowledge purposefully walked to a book titled "Malchior" placed in a desk closest to the entrance. She then flipped to the page that she had bookmarked to reveal a page that looked worn in comparison to the other dusty ones. Written in bold text was "At which point, if Malchior ceases to exist, Rorek will soon follow."

Raven's eyes widened. _How...Why didn't he tell me?_ "...I don't believe this...How could I have forgotten?" Raven murmured to herself. She stared at the book with a look of pure disbelief. She looked left and right before bursting out of the library doors. "I have to go!" Raven yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Raven checked her closet to find Malchior's book gone. Panic seized her heart, and she rushed out of her room and down the hallways. _Where could he be?_ She internally screamed. The empath ran, checking all the places in the Tower where Rorek usually stayed. She ran from the common room to the training room to the balcony. Soon, all that was left was his room.

She soon heaved a sigh of relief once Rorek's door was in her line of vision. Raven knocked and carefully waited for any indication that he was in his room. Hearing rustling behind the door, she knocked again. Again, there was no reply. In her frenzy, Raven used her powers and opened the door.

"Rorek!" Raven yelled while staring at the scene in front of her. Rorek was holding Malchior's book and was in the middle of enchanting it using his powers. Once Raven walked through the doors, Rorek's eyes widened in alarm, and he made his white stream of magic even more powerful. "No!" Raven yelled and tackled the sorcerer in an attempt to stop him which effectively stopped the spell. She quickly gathered her bearings and readied her magic in case he decided to continue his spell.

Rorek was shaking his head. "You should have let me finished," he said.

"And let you leave? No," Raven stated determinedly.

"I have no true purpose here after I destroy this book. I can go back...rest peacefully. It's time that this chapter ended, Raven."

Raven felt her eyes stinging with tears that have yet to shed. "At least wait. You have to say goodbye to the team. Give us a week...just one week," she choked out, and the tears started to fall.

"Fine. I'll stay for only one more week." Rorek sighed. However, his eyes betrayed the emotionless facade he wore on his face. He was scared too. Raven stared ahead, still obviously distraught. "I'll tell the team tomorrow." Rorek continued. He moved to grip her hand as a gesture of promise and comfort, and she squeezed his hand as if doing so would stop him from leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

I was going to update months ago but an emergency came up. So sorry, guys!

* * *

Rorek had never felt the full implications of limited time until that moment. He felt it in his magic and in the air. His time was ticking, and even if he chose not to leave, fate would find another way to force him. That was his destiny. He strolled through the building on the way to meeting with the other members that Raven took the liberty to assemble and tried to commit every feature to his memory.

He passed by the artifacts room that he never found the time to examine, the frayed edges of the wall that he was certain Silkie chewed through, and finally to the doors that led to the common room. Rorek stopped walking and tried to gather his bearings. _It's better that they know now. That way, we could leave on good terms._

When he entered the room, everyone's attention was immediately on him. Robin, being the leader, approached him first. "Why didn't you tell us? Was this why your powers weren't working that one time? When are you lea—"

"Robin, give Rorek a break," Cyborg interrupted. "He's probably confused too."

"I know," the Boy Wonder replied. "It's just...I don't know what to do. I'm the leader, and I don't know what to do. This has never happened before. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to react when one of my members has to leave?"

Sympathizing with the leader, Rorek patted his back. "All of you were a team before I arrived and everything was fine. Once I leave, it can revert to how it was before."

"So when are you leaving?" Starfire asked timidly.

"Honestly speaking, my original plan was to leave quietly. I was in the process of chanting the spell when Raven interrupted me. If I didn't voluntarily leave, my body and soul will leave without warning back into the book in, to put it mildly, a very painful process"

Raven winced as if she now realized the full implications of what Rorek was trying to do.

"We should do the throwing of a party of farewell!" Starfire exclaimed

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea." Robin said pensively.

Raven, now curious of how Rorek was feeling, used her powers to sense how the wizard was feeling. _Calm. He isn't conflicted or anything. Everything he's feeling...it's as if he's accepted all of it._

Rorek nodded, expressing his agreement. "It would give me a chance to meet all the honorary Titans before leaving." He purposely made eye-contact with Raven before sending his thoughts to her via the telepathic link that she inadvertently just established. _Even though I'm leaving, all I want for the Titans is their happiness. You and Beast Boy have that chance. Take it._

* * *

The day was a flurry of excitement and anxiety. The Titans were busy preparing for the celebration occurring later in the day. To commemorate Rorek's time with the team, they decided to invite all the Titans, including the honorary ones.

Cyborg was busy sending invites via the Titans communicator. Beast Boy and Starfire were picking up the cake and other groceries from town. Robin, Raven, and Rorek were setting up the common room into something more presentable.

By the time Beast Boy and Starfire arrived with the food, everything was almost ready. Raven and Rorek had put up the streamers and the banner reading "Thank-You, Rorek!" while the Boy Wonder set up the table. Once the clock struck 3, the guests started appearing. The first among them were Kid Flash and Jinx. Next, the Titans East came. Soon afterwards, the guests flooded in, filling the common room to its max capacity.

Rorek smiled and greeted all the other guests naturally, as if he were always part of the team. Nearly everyone had approached him at some time during the party to express their thanks to him for joining their cause. Approximately an hour into the party, he realized that Raven was no longer next to him. Looking around, he could only think of two places she would be, the roof or her room, and Rorek decided to check the roof first.

Once he headed up and opened the door leading to the rooftop of the Titans tower, he saw two figures together. Beast Boy and Raven sat with their feet dangling off the roof, staring into the distance. From where he stood, Rorek could tell that they were in deep conversation, so he smiled and walked away.

 _I wish the best for you two._ Rorek thought before heading back to the commotion downstairs.


End file.
